


Three Gothic Trolls And Their Adventures On Alternata

by SherlockIsMyLife931939



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsMyLife931939/pseuds/SherlockIsMyLife931939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha and her freinds get in a bit of trouble in Alternata, but it ecsalates to detrmine the fate of the universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Martha and I am a white-blooded troll who just wants to be seen in this world among a ocan of popular trolls. I love TROLL DOCTOR WHO (AN: everyone on alternata loves doctor who almost as much as i do!) and trolls versin of supernatural! benedict cumberbatch is my boyfriend and hes bisexual so he dates john watson too and we all have SHIPPING FEELS <3\. i was happyly walking in the sun for once when i lookd at to my best friend… FEFERI! ‘)(E---Y MART)(A )(OW ARE--- YOU DOING? “ fieri was my best freind since i was a grub(my lusus taught me and fefiri how to be a goth, and my lusus has a lot of piercings and it’s favorite music is My Chemical Romance[AN: me and her lusus have a lot in common!]) and she has aleays ben there to support me in a sea of popualr kids -__-(AN: gefiri seems like a good freind! we could all use some1 like fiferi!). we went to the hive of her other friends, Friska and Eridin! (al of us know eridon is a SASSY GAY so he wont try to have SEX wif us) we all watcheded troll doctor who together in vriskas house and we talked about he episode (her room was black and she had a lot of uk flags srpay-painted on the walls and she has a music thing so we can listen to all our fav m]usic like BRING ME TO LIFE while we talk) and eridan talkwd about teh episode “mmartha you could be one of the doctors companins”. i blushed and sad: “tehdoctorwouldntlovemebcuzbenedictcumberbatchismybf” “thats bloody right.” exclamed benedict cumberbatch. he didnt see tje new episode becaus he was busy solving mysterys. eridan said ”but mmartha you are so great i bet benedict cummberbatch and the doctor woud go out with you at the SAMME TIMME and even though i amm gay i think you are fashonable and hot” “thunkseridan” i said with a chuckling frown. “just beacuase eqis thihinks “” your’re not great doesnt mean ur not” 

Wow i wonder what happens next STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE POLOT STARTS COMING

Eqis was sitting in his hive PROBABLY HAVING SEX WITH ROBOT HORSES when nepeta pestred him:

arsenicCatnip (AC) starting to troll centaursTESTICLE (CT):  
AC:333 hey 3quis!  
CT:---> Hello Nepeta  
CT:---> We need to kill Benedict Cumberbatch  
AC:333 i hav3 n3ver roll3play3d with him though...!~  
CT:---> We have to make Martha pay  
CT:---> For being goth and having gay friend (AN: EQUIS DOESN’T GET AROUSd SEEING MEN KISSING?)  
CT:---> I am a homophone

Martha picked up the conversation with her telekinetic hearing and trolleed him

unionjackFucker (UF) starting to troll centaursTESTICLE (CT):  
UF:whyareyoutryingtokillbenedictucmberbatchheisthebestandyouarejustjealousofhisactingtalent  
CT:---> He is problematic  
UF:iwillgetyouyouwilldiefortryingtokillbendytoots

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT


	3. Chapter 3

Eath. SUBURB beta was coming out and everybody though that game bro was a right and did not want to play. Except for two people. Dave Stdider and Jade Hadley.

turntechGodhead (TG) started to pester gerdenGnostic (GG)  
GG: we have to play suburb! it is destiny?  
TG: but seinfeld is on! (AN: I HATE people who seriously thunk htat american tv is good)  
GG: I see us playing surbub on prosperity so we have to play it  
GG: I got copys for all of us to play  
TG: alright

Then played SUBURB just like Homestuck but this is a fanficion so it doesnt go eactly what it was in canon and the main reson it was differently was one varible. that one was a troll and her name was Martha. She was the main good force behind kiling GAmzee and perserving the only thing that mattered to her her entire life… well i dont need to talk about it i need ot show you the action!

(GOING INTO FLESHBACK)

unionjackFucker (UF) starting to troll terminallyCapricious (TC)  
UF:youstopmakingfunofmyshiporyouareinaworldofhurt  
TC: jOhNlOcK WiLl nEvEr bE CaNoN  
UF:johnlockisthegreatestshipeverandtheproducersarejusthomophonessotheywontletthemhavesex  
TC: YoU ArE TrYiNg tO ShIp tHaT BeAcUaSe iTs hOt  
UF:iamangry

After that, I went HERO MODE and destroyed gamzee in half but it wasnt over yet beacuase there was still someone who denied that sherlock and john were together… TERIYAKI.

(AN: suspenjsefull! i wonder what will happen next, just like you!)


	4. Chapter 4

gallowsCalibrator (GC) starting to troll unionjackFucker (UF):  
UF:imustdestroyyouformyshippingfeels  
GC: YOU C4N’T JUST M4K3 3V3RYTH1NG G4Y  
UF:itismyotp  
GC: SH3RLOCK 1S L1T3R4LLY 4S3XU4L 1N C4NON  
GC: 1F YOU’R3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT BBC’S SH3RLOCK  
GC: 4LSO HOW TH3 H3LL 4R3 YOU 1N 4 R3L4T1NSH1P W1TH 4N 4CTOR 4NYW4Y?  
UF:itsthebestshipandjohnwatsonwasawomenintheussinceeveryonethereishomophonicandijustwanttoliveintrollukwheretherearenoissuesromstupidamericansbeacuasewecanagreethatukisbestnation  
GC: Y34H, SUR3. >:(  
UF:wemaybehavingamorailligencegoingonbeacuaseofmyhatredbutistillikethatyoudontlikedumbamericans

(AN: if you dont remember what a morailligence is beacuase of forgetting during the gigapausw, allow me to explan! a morailligence is when on troll really hates another beacuase teh other one made them angry so they fight a lot but they never kill rach other! eccept martha wil have to make an exeption for terezu)

UF: iwillhavetokillyouintheonlywayiknowhowtoandthatiswithmypowers

 

(AN: everybody knows that teh trolls played suburb, but u do not know how they played it in this timeline! the trolls had very few issues thaks to martha and her powers! as a lord of breath, she was able to blow the king away [GEDDIT BEACUASE SHE’S A LORD OF BREATH] with her great lookd and ability to use teh wind along with along with subatomc forces to instantly destroy he king all the trolls new that and wanted to be able to get her powers and poweres as a white blood)

from there, I youtulizd my powers and transformed itn oa lord of breath and terizi was scared of me bcuz she new hwat wuz going to happen so i started to summon the wind all over paradax space and blew SO FAST that it vaporized turezi and i was able to use the wind as my servant to spell out the letters “JOHNLOCK IS CANON” with the derezi vapor. then i got a trollisn notification from fereri.


	5. Chapter 5

(BACK TO PRESENT FROM FLESHBACK)

cuttlefishCuller (CC) starting to troll unionjackFucker (UF):  
CC: We ne------e------d to ) (e-----lp the------ kids inste------ad of killing bad trolls all the------ time------  
UF:okayiknowwhattodoiwillcontactthemfirstsotheyknowwhatsgoingtogoon

but dave and jade were already doing domething, if you know what i mean……..

(AN:SORRY for the short chapter but the best of this fanfiction is coming fast, so you can see it later!!! goodbye loving fans!!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

turntechGodhead (TG) starting to troll gerdenGnostic (GG):  
TG: hey jade  
TG: were the only two ppl on eath  
GG: no we’re not were in incisisphere  
TG: we are the last two humans that are alive  
TG: maybe we should create our own adam and eve story where we reopulate  
GG: oh dave!~~

davee walkd up to jad seductivly. jad was overtooken by his masculinty. she layd on her quest bed as dav whipped out his 8 metre cock (AN: WERE USING METERS BEACUASE MARTHA IS BRITISH). “well i guess its time for my cock to go ino your spaec” “YSE jade sed as his not hideos cock (AN:i finally made a “refrance” to sbahj even though i dont like it) went into jades delicious pussy and wiggled around for a little bit i guess and they loved it so much they communicated their arousal via pestercum (AN: haha that was a great joke huh you guys?)

turtechGodhed (TG) starting to pestre gerdenGnostic (GG):  
TG: *maculin maon*  
GGG: im so happy  
TG: im going to cum !!!!!!  
GG: i loved having organisms lets do it later  
TG: alright sweetckaes

martha was digusted to see two americans having sex (she aslos didnt like seeing jade hte STUPID POPULAR KID WHO PROBABLY LIKES AVRIL LAVIGNE AND HATES GREAT MEDIUM LIKE BBC SHERLOCK) but she couldn’t help watching them beacuase bendytoots liked watching them via trollians moniytor. martha told bendict cumberbutt to not watch them anymore and scalded him for being creepy for the first time ever. llittle did they know, jade was plotting somethign mush more sinister…

(AN: sorry for ending the hot esx scene with plot! but this is a fanfiction and not a )pure sex fanfic! sorry ~~~~~)


	7. Chapter 7

gerdenGnostic (GG) starting to pestre centaursTESTICLE (CT):  
GG: i dontl ike martha  
CT:---> That’s great  
CT:---> You need to help me try to defeat Benedict Cumberbatch to get to Martha  
GG: its evil beacuase he’s a great detectiv but i am popular kid so i dont think about morals  
CT:---> You’ll get along with our popular kid member  
CT:---> Our only other member after Gamzee died for being evil and hating slash ship  
GG: i never have shipping feels  
CT:---> Indeed

gerdenGnostic (GG) starting to pestre arsenicCatnip (AC):  
GG: hello neepta! i noticed yourare popular as well!  
AC:33 yes i am! you came here beacuase you dont like ,martha?  
GG: yes1  
AC:33 i was thinking we could get away from qeuius  
GG” yeah hes so bossy! 

arsenicCatnip (AC) starting to troll centaursTESTICLE (CT);  
AC: 3 we want out of your bossy club!  
CT:---> Why would you want do do that, Nepeta?  
AC:33 your nto nice

from their, neptea and jade split from equius’s ‘group” and tried to kill bumpy creampuff on they’re own.

(AN: i’m so sorry that i focused away from the main protagonists! the next chapter will be about them :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i passed my driver's test, my father finally accepts me, and the death grips just dropped the sickest album of 2k15. im so happy

i was back at my house on alternata when bendytoots called me on his shell phone (AN: GEDDIT BCUZ MARTHAS A SEA DWELLER) and he called me about a very serious isshu! “martha i am bloody conflicted about if i should be dating john” “whatdoyoumeanyouguysaremyotp” “no i mean john’s a wanker and i have my eye on a person whom’s a better guy” “whomisit?” i askskeded with a leaping silence. “jake smashing english” i stared at the pohne in stunned intimacy. “youcantdatejohnandmebeacuaseyouarenottrisexualyouareonlybisexualandiamyourgreatestpartnersoyouwouldhavetochoosebetweenjakeandjohnandthatisadifficultdecisionbutibelieveinyou” “blimey, i think i have to explore the possibility that i might be trisexual!” “itsokibelieveinyoubendedict” i said to bendytoots as i felt sda. “iwonderifbendytootswillgivemelessattentionthisisnotagoodsituationformetobeinbendytootsmightevenproposetojohnsoonbeacuasemarriageofthegaysislegalinalternata” i said as i started to think a while about this. 

(AN: i dident forget about the alpha kids! theyll be in the next chapter! see you later, loyal readers!)


End file.
